That Fateful night
by Yamato795
Summary: Matt goes to a party and meets someone he didn't expect...(02)
1. Default Chapter Title

( this is my first season 02 fanfic, so please be gentle with the reviews! J/K! Anyway, if you've read The Digidestined meet Dracula you'll recognize one of my characters, but there is **NO relation between them! **Okay, I don't own anything but what I made up. And I wonder if I'm the first person to pair up Davis of Yolei…….. )

**That Fateful night**

By yamato795

The party was supposed to be the best one yet, the main event of the year. He wasn't so sure, watching all of his friends laugh and dance while they joke around about everything. Yamato felt out of place, and as if he didn't belong anywhere near this huge crowd of teenagers from his high school and the middle school. TK and Kari were over by the punch bowl with their arms around each other, and Davis and Yolei were laughing along with them. Cody hadn't been able to make it because he had a kendo lesson, but Mimi had flown in from America for the week, and the rest of the 'retired' Digidestined were there as well. Tai and Sora were dancing with the newest couple of Mimi and Joe nearby. Izzy had met a girl named Alicia a few weeks ago, so he'd asked her to go with him. Matt was the only one without a date, even though Davis had suggested he could take June, the newer Digidestined's sister. So the former bearer of Friendship came alone.

There were a lot of girls there, and plenty of them had been checking him out all night. Matt had been asked to dance so many times he'd lost count. Shaking his head, he headed over to where his brother was with his date and took the closest chair to them. A small sigh escaped his throat as he rested his head on his hands.

" Is something wrong, Matt? ", TK asked him, his arms around Kari's waist from behind, his blue eyes held concern. " You look a little down. "

" More like lonely. ", Yolei commented from within Davis's embrace.

" I don't want to bring you guys down. Go on, dance, and enjoy your evening. ", Yamato told them blankly, trying not to sound like he felt. " I'll be fine, I promise. I just want to think right now. Go have fun; that's an order, TK! "

" We shouldn't just leave you here by yourself. ", Kari implied thoughtfully, her eyes meeting Matt's. " Besides, it would be just as much fun to hang out with you, Matt. We didn't come here just to dance, we came to hang out with our friends, too, ya know! We could talk, or maybe just……. "

" Go. I'm not going to ruin your dates. Go dance and have fun. I'll find someone to talk to if it'll make you guys feel better. ", he interrupted with a fake grin to fool them into leaving for a bit. " Come on, you know I'm right. "

" If you're sure. ", his brother retorted slowly, sounding hesitant. Kari slowly began to pull him to the dance floor. She was saying something about how Matt needed some time alone, but Matt really couldn't make all of it out because Yolei was scolding Davis to follow her into the crowd. The blonde boy shook his head, trying not to laugh at the two young couples as they left him by himself.

If it hadn't been for Tai begging, the young man knew he probably wouldn't have went to the dance. The brunette chosen child had gone on for an hour pleading with his best friend to go or he would never forgive him. After finally finding a suit, Matt agreed to come. Mimi and Sora had been kind enough to help him pick out a dark gray suit with white undershirt, Garuru blue tie, and black dress pants. Both girls agreed that he would surely get first and second glances from the other girls. And even he had to admit they'd been right. Now if only June would leave him alone for the night, then he might be able to at least relax.

' _Sure was a big turn out tonight. Half these people go to my school and most of them I don't think I even know. _', Yamato thought to himself as he took a sip of a glass of punch. ' _Jeez, there's_ _of girls here. And a lot of them have been staring at me. God, that just reminds me that I'm here by myself! Why did I even….. _'

" Let go of me! I told you, it's over! Just leave me alone! " A loud shout from nearby cut into his thoughts. Confused, he turned to see a guy he knew holding onto a girl's wrist. Bobby Forman was a hockey player that considered himself the most popular guy in school, and the girl he was arguing with was someone he didn't recognize. Matt looked her over observantly, still deciding if he'd step in.

She seemed to be close to his height, probably his age too. Her long blonde hair was down and free around her shoulders in luxurious curls, and her stunning figure was accented by the long, deep blue dress she was wearing. She had green eyes that were burning angrily at Bobby as she tried to jerk away.

" Leave me alone, Bobby. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore! Go find someone who can tolerate what a possessive jerk you are! ", the young woman snapped, jerking her wrist in an attempt to free herself. " Just let go! "

Yamato was still unsure. Apparently she wanted to break up with him, but Bobby was too thick headed to listen to anything she said from what he saw. The jock pulled her a little closer to him, trying to be what Matt would've described as seductive. " Come on, baby, you're making a mistake. "

" The only mistake I made was going out with you in the first place! ", she hissed, slapping him across he face without warning. She was furious with him.

" You little… " Bobby's hand went to hit her back, but suddenly someone grabbed his arm. The former bearer of Friendship gripped him tight, giving him a threatening glare with his blue eyes that seemed to be ice.

" Don't even try it. ", was all he said.

Bobby had let go of the girl's wrist, turning on the boy who'd burst in on them. He seemed ready for a fight. " Who do you think you are, Ishida? "

He glanced over the other boy's bulky shoulder at the surprised look on the young girl's face before he stated. " I'm a friend. " 

" Cass, do you even know this guy? Come on; let's go somewhere that we can talk about this. We don't need this creep butting in on something this private. ", the hockey player remarked, turning to face her. " We could go outside or….."

" I'm not going anywhere with you. ", Cass said sharply, moving to stand next to Matt. She took his arms, glaring up at Bobby. " I'd rather spend the rest of the night talking with my friend here than have to even look at you! "

" You're gonna regret this, Yamato Ishida. ", the jock rasped in a voice of pure rage. His eyes were like daggers, but they didn't scare the former bearer of Friendship or the young girl next to him. He turned on his heels, taking Cass with him to the other side of the room. Once they were there, she hugged him.

" Thank you so much! ", she whispered in his ear. He was surprised at first, but then he kinda relaxed, hoping none of his friends were watching him and this mysterious girl. She then pulled away smiling at him. " I've been trying for two days now to break up with Bobby, and if you hadn't stepped in I think we'd still be arguing about wether or not we should even be dating! "

" I'm glad I could help. I was going to mind my own business until I saw that he was going to try and hit you, then I knew I had to do something, even if I didn't know you. ", Matt told her honestly, feeling his cheeks grow hot. He prayed he wasn't blushing in front of her. " I'm Matt Ishida, and you are? "

" As Bobby has already said, Cass, Cass Sheroma. I thought I recognized you from my math class. You know, sixth period? ", the young woman explained with a warm smile. " But before I keep you too long, do you have a date to get back to, Matt? I'd hate to make your girlfriend jealous by keeping you away. "

" Well, you would be, if I had a girlfriend. I'm unattached at the moment. In fact, I came here solo tonight. ", he replied shyly, looking down at his feet for a moment, and then meeting her eyes once more. " And even though I've rescued you from that jerk, I'm sure you have more people to hang out with anyway. "

Biting her lower lip nervously, Cass began to blush as she turned her green eyes gaze from his. " To tell you the truth, Matt, I'd rather be with you right now. I only came with Bobby, and he doesn't really care about anything but his own image, but you really do seem to care. And I'd like to know why. "

" You know, it's really crowded in here. ", Matt commented looking around. " Why don't we head outside and you can tell me what you ever saw in a guy like Bobby Forman. I can barely hear you in here anyway. "

* * *

" When Bobby asked me out the first time, he completely swept me off my feet. He was like Romeo and I was his very own Juliet. He brought me flowers, he took me dancing, he was absolutely perfect. ", Cass was saying as they took a seat on the front steps of the high school. They could still hear the loud music behind them from inside the gym. " The first few dates were perfect too. But then he changed. "

" How? ", Matt questioned curiously, wrapping his arms around his knees, staring at her face intently. She looked stunning in the moonlight, her deep blue dress shimmering and her hair like silk around her shoulders, like an angel.

" He joined the hockey team, became your stereotypical jock, and started treating me like an object that he owned or something. I wasn't allowed to talk to other guys, or at least guys who weren't on the hockey team. I had to do everything with him and be the polite trophy girlfriend that he wanted me to be. ", the blonde girl told him with a sigh. " I just couldn't do that. I'm not an actress, and I can't hide behind a mask that isn't me. I didn't want to wear a fake smile. "

" I know what you mean. When my parents got divorced I thought I had to let everyone think I was tough, that I wasn't hurt inside. Now I know I can't stand to hide who I really am. ", he nodded in understanding, remembering how he'd felt. " But I have one thing to ask, why didn't you dump him before? "

" I guess I was scared to. You saw how he reacted to everything, you should know. ", Cass said softly, looking down at the concrete steps. " God, if he'd hit me- "

" I wouldn't have let him, ever. ", Yamato cut her off, placing a hand on hers with a look of sincerity in the blue pools of his gaze. He then put on a smile. " But why do we have to talk about Bobby anyway? We just met. We should get to know each other before we talk about our love lives, right? "

" You're right. ", she giggled. " I guess I'll start. I'm an only child from a single parent family. My father passed away when I was little, and my stepfather is in jail for abusing my mom and me. I moved here about a year ago, and that pretty much brings me right to where we are now, I guess. Now you. "

" Well, my parents divorced when I was little, separating me and my little brother TK. I went to live with my father, and he got to live with my mother. Um, I've lived here pretty much my whole life, and TK and my mom finally moved into town too. ", he started, trying to pick and choose his information. " I play in a band now, and we practice a lot. And as I've told you, I'm pretty much single. "

" You're not what you seem, are you, Yamato? ", Cass remarked, eyeing him with a sly glare. Her stare met his, and he felt his cheeks grow hot once more.

" And neither do you, Cass. ", the blonde young man pointed out with a dazling grin as he shifted to sit a little closer to her. " But how did a nice girl like you get stuck with a two faced jerk like Bobby? You don't deserve that. "

" And you don't deserve to go to the biggest party of the year by yourself. You're such a great guy, how come you couldn't find a date? ", she commented, a gentle look on her face. " A girl would have to be crazy not to like you. "

" You barely know me, how can you say stuff like that? ", he laughed, shaking his head, making it so he didn't notice that she inched a little closer to him. " I mean, you just broke up with a guy and I was there to help. Don't start judging guys by how nice I am, it wouldn't be fair. Besides I'm not….. "

" I've never met a guy like you before though. You're different. You're honest, kind, caring, and I can't help but stare into to your eyes. ", she whispered, their gaze now locked. Yamato couldn't describe how he felt right then, but his heart was racing at ninety-mile-an-hour. " You're the first guy that I want to be around, that I can't think of as ever not being there. I know we just met but- "

" -there's this feeling. ", he finished, sounding as if he were in a daze. Neither of them seemed to notice that they were right next to each other now. Their foreheads were even touching now, but they didn't care. " It feels like- "

" –you could fly. ", Cass rasped before their lips met. He'd never felt anything like it, it was remarkable. He pulled her closer, holding her face gently. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and they kissed over and over again, that is until someone pulled her away from him, shoving him down the steps.

" It's payback time, Ishida. ", a snotty voice implied.

To be continued 


	2. Default Chapter Title

( Hey, did you know people hate cliffhangers in romance stories, especially when you leave it at the best part? Well, I got such good reviews for That Fateful Night I decided to hurry up with the second part. Well, here we go, hope you like it! ) 

****

That Fateful Night Part 2: Trials of the heart 

**By: Yamato795 **

Yamato tumbled down the stairs until he rammed into someone's thick, unyielding legs. When he looked up he saw Greg Herman, one of Bobby's friends from the hockey team standing over him. Before the blonde boy could blink he jock kicked him in the stomach with the toe of his dress shoes. The wind was knocked out of Matt's lungs in a loud whoosh as his back slammed into the concrete stair behind him. Pain shot through the former bearer of Friendship's body, but he didn't flinch. He just grit his teeth to hide that he was hurt.

" Bobby, let go of me! Don't hurt him! ", he could hear Cass say from where they had been sitting. She was struggling with the grip he had on her wrists, kicking and jerking in the hopes that he would be forced to let go. " Stop it, Greg! " 

The red headed boy sneered over at the other young men standing over Yamato now. They were all on the hockey team, and when Bobby had told them of how Matt had humiliated him in front of Cass they had been more than willing to help him get some payback. The other jocks were snickering, even as the blonde young man rose to his feet with his fists clenched tight. Bobby grinned at the girl he held close with a sly look in his eyes that made a shiver run down her spine. 

" Why should we? This geek doesn't deserve a treasure like you, Cass. You deserve only the best, and we can give that to you. ", he told her in this sweet tone. And then his voice ran cold and became fierce. " Besides, no one crosses me! " 

" What do you know, Forman? You treated her like she was an object, not a person. If anyone needs to be taught a lesson, it's you. ", Matt remarked firmly. 

" Too bad you won't be able to teach me. ", Bobby laughed, looking at Cass. " Well, can't say it's been nice knowing you, Ishida, so hope you had a nice life because it won't be much longer. Come on, Cass, let's go enjoy ourselves." 

With that, the led jock took her away, even though it was with great difficulty. She went away kicking and screaming until he covered her mouth and carried her down the street, leaving the rest of the jerks surrounding Matt. He stared at them with cold blue eyes, waiting for them to make the first move at him. The wait was not long because seconds after Bobby disappeared with Cass, one of the jocks laughed cruelly as he leapt at his prey. 

The 'retired' Digidestined was seconds ahead of him, whirling around and throwing his foot in his face. The other boy was tossed back by the blow, stumbling into two of his friends. That left six of them for Yamato to fight off. He was beginning to wish that Gabumon was there with him, or at least one of the others. But there was no running away for they had him in a tight circle. He only had one way out, and he could see that it was going to be a hard one.

" You're dead, Matt Ishida. ", one of the guys hissed. " No one messes with anyone on the hockey team, especially not Bobby Forman. "

" I'm glad you guys have that special team togetherness! ", he growled as he threw himself at him. He knocked the dude over, punching him in the face as hard as he could, and pressing him into the sidewalk. It took only a moment for the other boys to react to this, and they grabbed Matt's arms, yanking him off of their friend. 

The next thing he knew, the hockey players had him pressed against the wall, holding him so he couldn't even struggle against their grips. Violently the other boys were grinning at their soon-to-be victim, silently deciding on who should get the first blow. Each of them wanted to be first, for Bobby was like a best friend to each of them, but Daryl Colby was the first to step forward.

His fist hit Matt in the face, right in his left cheek. The blonde boy's head snapped with the blow, turning to the side in a swift, unwanted movement. Another boy the hit him in the stomach forcing the air from his lungs. Matt could hear the jocks let out low chuckles, and then the real beating started. They were all over him in seconds, hitting and punching and kicking like a bunch of wild animals. He fought back as best he could, but there were so many of them.

* * *

" Bobby, if you don't let go of me I swear I'll… ", Cass was saying as he dragged her over to the alley behind the school, but he slapped her across the face. She stared up at him shocked with wide green eyes, unable to move.

" Yamato Ishida is a geek that isn't worth anything. Haven't you ever heard of social stature? Yours is higher than his will ever be, and he doesn't deserve to even look at you, Cass. ", the hockey player snapped angrily. " I'm only protecting you from yourself and complete embarrassment. Now, come on! "

" No! " She suddenly came back to life in his grasp, wriggling and jerking about trying to get away. " You're not my keeper, and you're wrong about Matt! "

He pressed her back against the wall by swinging her around roughly. The back of her head hit the bricks hard enough to make her head spin. Bobby grit his teeth, his eyes locking with hers in a deadly glare. " Oh, yeah, how so? "

" He isn't some geek, or some outcast. He's a caring and kind person, one who really knows how to treat a girl! ", Cass spat in his face, her tone vicious and unyielding to his harsh gaze. Now was not the time to look squeamish and afraid, she had to get back to Yamato or Bobby's goons would hurt him bad. " He actually listened to me, and proved that he cared. Unlike you ever did! "

" Oh, I'll show you that I care. ", Bobby sneered, having a devilish look on his face. His body was now firmly pressed against hers, and she couldn't move in either direction no matter whatever she tried. Cass couldn't help but gulp down a lump of fear in her throat, because of the way he was looking at her. And the smell of him was suffocating. It was something familiar, but Cass couldn't recognize it right then, and he was leaning his face closer to hers.

His lips went right past hers, to her neck. Cass let out a small gasp, the trying to yank away from him entirely, but it didn't work, he held her there firmly. She was helpless as he ran his lips over the skin of her neck, even licking her. Just before she could scream, his hand went over her mouth and he put a finger to his lips in a sloppy gesture. It was then that the blonde girl realized what it was she smelt.

' _Oh, my God, he's been drinking! He's so drunk right now, he probably doesn't know what he's doing. And still, he's stronger than I am. _', Cass's mind said franticly. ' _What am I going to do? And what's he gonna do to me? _'

" Shhhh, baby. You're gonna love this. ", Bobby whispered stupidly as his hand went up her leg, then her hip, and up to her shoulder. He still had one hand over her mouth as he played with the strap of her dress. " I promise. "

* * *

" Tai, have you or Sora seen Matt? I can't seem to find him anywhere. ", TK asked the former leader of the Digidestined. He looked around the huge gym once more. With all the people crowded in there, the young man was surprised he and Kari had managed to stay together all night so far. " I haven't seen him for a while. Do you think that he might have left? I've talked to everyone he knows. "

" I'm sure he's fine, TK. Maybe he found somebody new to hang out with. ", the brunette boy replied with a shrug. He was still holding Sora around the waist since they had stopped dancing when TK had approached them. 

" Besides, TK, Matt's a big boy. He can take care of himself just fine. ", Sora assured him, with a warm smile. " I'm sure he's fine, wherever he is. "

" Kari, you stay here. I'm gonna go outside and look around the school real quick okay? ", the bearer of Hope told his girlfriend as he left her with her brother. He then went over to where Davis and Yolei were dancing really close. Just before Davis could plant his lips on his date's TK grabbed his arm, pulling him along with him. " Come on, Davis, we're gonna go look for my brother. "

* * *

Yamato hit the guy in the face again, being sure to put all his force behind it. The dude collapsed onto the sidewalk, and Matt couldn't help but feel a little relieved, but that only lasted for a few seconds. He shoved his shoulder into the next jock's stomach, and kicked him as he doubled over on top of his pal. Greg suddenly grabbed him from behind, pinning his arms down by his waist. Daryl laughed as Matt struggled until the hockey player walked up and hit him in the face as hard as he possibly could. Blood started to drizzle down from the blonde boy's lip and nose. The bruises on his body were screaming with pain with every movement he made. 

" That's…. all ya got? ", the former bearer of Friendship panted, using all his strength to kick out and hit Daryl in the face. He then thrust his heel down hard onto Greg's foot digging it down deep. Quickly, he jerked away from him, giving him an upper cut it the chin. There were still too many guys left standing.

" Matt! ", a familiar voice cried suddenly, catching him off guard. The young man whirled to see that his brother and Davis were running towards the fight with worried expressions on their faces. Unfortunately, with his back turned to the hockey players that gave them the perfect time to jump him. He fell to the ground with three other people on top of him. They slammed his head into the sidewalk.

" Uhn! ", the blonde boy yelped just before he fell into unconsciousness.

" Maaaaatt! ", TK yelled as he reached the fight, Davis on his heels. He threw a punch in Greg's face. The older boy hit the ground, finally taking a hit that would put him down for longer than a minute. Rage was in the child of Hope's eyes as he hit the next guy in the stomach, and then kicked him in the leg.

" You little twerps. ", another of the jocks hissed, jumping at Davis from his side. The newer Digidestined didn't have time to move out of the way until they'd rolled a few feet on the ground and he pushed away. The brunette boy quickly rose to his feet, bawling up his fists for a fight. The older boy stood up as well, showing Davis he was a head taller than him. Without thinking, he kicked the hockey player in the shin, and then spun in a circle on one foot while throwing the other into his face. Despite that Davis was younger, the jock crumpled on contact.

When the newest bearer of Courage turned around, he saw that TK had taken down the other four guys and was now kneeling down next to his brother.

" Matt, can you hear me? Are you okay? ", TK questioned the unmoving for of Yamato. His blue eyes held worry for his older sibling as he lightly shook him to see if he's stir. " Please, Matt. Say something. At least open your eyes! "

Suddenly, a scream pierced their ears from not too far away. Davis started to head in it's direction until TK yelled after him. " Davis, where are you going? Can't you see that Matt's hurt? We have to get him to a doctor! "

" But what about-ohhhhh, I can't just forget that someone screamed, TK, but I'll be right back. ", he called over his shoulder as he headed for the source of the scream. What he saw when he reached the alley made him gasp in horror.

There was another hockey player, and he was pinning a blonde girl in a blue dress to the alley's floor. He had one hand over her mouth and another at her throat while his legs pinned down her arms at her sides. He was perched above her stomach, a wild and untamed look on his face. The fear on the girl's face, and the fact that her dress was torn in several places made Davis jump at the jock.

Cass hadn't seen anyone come along until Bobby was knocked off of her by a younger boy with brown hair and goggles on his head. Why anyone would dress up and then wear a pair of soccer goggles was beyond her, but she barely thought about it. She pulled away, horrified at what was happening.

Davis didn't stand a chance against the hockey star, even if he was drunk. He was still older, stronger, and a more experienced fighter. He had the chosen child face down on the street in moments, holding his arms behind him painfully. He hissed liked a snake. " Nobody gets between me and my girl, nobody! "

" What girl Bobby? ", Cass exclaimed, slamming a trashcan into the back of the creep's head. There was a loud clang, and then the jerk fell unconscious on top of Davis. With a sigh of relief, the bearer of Courage scrambled out from under him. 

She smiled at him. " I don't know who you are, but thank you. "

" I'm Davis, and I think that maybe we should just call it even because I may have got him off of you, but you had to get him off of me. ", he laughed shyly. " Are you okay? I mean, he didn't hurt you, did he? "

" Thanks to you he didn't get the chance to try. ", she retorted, but then her emerald eyes went wide. " But, Davis, I need to find someone, he's in trouble! "

" Huh? ", Davis gasped wide eyes now too. " Who? "

" His name is Yamato. ", the blonde girl explained in a panicked voice. " And it's all my fault! If Bobby's friends haven't already…. "

" I can take you to him. ", he cut her off in a firm, yet honest tone. He took her wrist, gently pulling her along with him. He led her back to the front steps of the school where TK, Joe, Tai, Sora, Kari, and Izzy were all gathered around Matt's limp body. Davis ran up behind them with Cass on his trail. The blonde girl pushed her way through Yamato's friends moving straight to his side. Kari looked over at Davis, mouthing to him with a confused look, " _Who is she? _"

He shrugged and mouthed, " _Don't know. _"

" Matt, please wake up. Please. ", Cass was whispering into the blonde boy's ear, tars in her eyes. " Oh, Yamato, if only I hadn't gotten you involved! "

" Uh…. Cass? " His colbat blue eyes opened slowly, his voice soft and sounded like it could've been dry. He smiled up at her sitting up gradually. She threw her arms around him, beginning to sob. There were tears in his own eyes as he held her close. All of his friends stood silent, content grins on their faces.

Izzy was the first to speak. " Well, Matt, are you going to introduce us? "

EPILOGUE

He held her close, trying to comfort her after she'd told him what Bobby had tried to do to her in the alley. The cops had come to the party because of Mimi and Yolei's call about a fight, so not only was Bobby arrested, but so where all the other hockey players for drinking on school grounds. The dance had been over for an hour, but Matt and Cass hadn't decided to leave just yet.

" Cass, can I ask you something? ", the young man whispered after a moment. His eyes then met hers, and she was able to stop crying.

" Of course, Matt. Anything. ", she nodded solemnly.

" What would you say if I said that I loved you? ", The former bearer of the crest of Friendship said in a quiet voice, a smile on his face.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes again, but these were tears of joy. She held his face with her hands, keeping him close to her. " I'd say that I love you too. "

And then, they kissed like no one ever has before.

THE END ( Or as close as you're gonna get to it right now! )

( Well, it took me a while, but I finally finished the part that twenty people have reviewed and begged for. I'd like to thank all of those people, and thank the 278 people who've read the first part since 8:15 Saturday night! Look for the sequel titled **She's mine now** ! Truly yours, Yamato795. Oh, and don't forget to review! "

****


End file.
